


That Summer

by fluffywinkos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just love johnjae ok, kinda cliche but whatever, summer uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffywinkos/pseuds/fluffywinkos
Summary: In which Jaehyun moves to America, specifically to the city that Johnny’s family visits every summer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i started this like a month ago and it was supposed to be a one-shot but i started chapters so here we are
> 
> this is the first thing i've ever put on ao3 so ! if the format sucks that's why
> 
> anyway uh i just wanted something to write and i was inspired by a certain picture so uh
> 
> enjoy uwu

It was a hot day, yet Jaehyun’s parents had dragged him out anyway. They had wanted to go shopping, for household items and things like that, which was reasonable since they had just moved into their new home. They had arrived at the mall, and Jaehyun had decided to head off to the food court to find something to drink, since all the stores they went into were the same and he realized that he hadn’t had much to drink that day.

The food court was full of people, as it was around noon and a lot of people came for lunch. Jaehyun looked around aimlessly, until he saw a sign for what looked like a smoothie stand. He hasn’t spoken to any actual Americans at all, so he was slightly anxious for the interaction, feeling that his English would be broken or his accent would be too strong.

He approached the man, who seemed to be around four inches taller than him, and watched as the stranger smiled. It was a few seconds before the man spoke to him.

“Welcome, what could I get for you?” Jaehyun scanned the menu for a few seconds, before settling on one item.

“I’ll take a medium strawberry banana smoothie,” he spoke in smooth and perfect English, his practice really paying off.

“Good choice, my personal favourite. Anyway, that’ll be seven twenty-nine,” the cashier stated after ringing the order up. Jaehyun prepared to pay as the man went to make his smoothie.

“Here you go.” The taller handed Jaehyun his smoothie and received the money, making sure to give Jaehyun his change. As he turned to walk away, Jaehyun heard the cashier’s voice again.

“Hey, I was wondering, where are you from? You have a bit of an accent, I can’t pinpoint where it would be from, though,” he said, leaning against the counter. Jaehyun’s cheeks tinted pink, his accent was strong enough for the cashier to question.

“Oh, I don’t mean that to sound creepy, I’m just curious.” Jaehyun shook his head.

“It’s okay. And I’m from Korea,” he replied, sending a small, dimpled smile to the other male.

“That’s where I recognized it from! My parents are from Korea, too.” Jaehyun chuckled.

“That’s cool. The world really is small,” Jaehyun said, taking a sip of his smoothie.

“It was nice meeting you, I’m Johnny, by the way,” the other said, steering the conversation to an end.

“My name’s Jaehyun. Nice meeting you too, Johnny,” the shorter said, his smile growing.

“Could I...get your number? You seem really nice, I’d like to get to know you,” Johnny said, pulling out his phone.

“Oh, sure.” Johnny unlocked his phone and handed it to Jaehyun, who typed it in for him.

“I’ll text you later, see you!” And with that, Jaehyun left the food court and returned to his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyun’s parents had finally allowed him to go home, not wanting to drag him around in stores when he was obviously not interested. It didn’t take him long, they lived about a ten minute walk away from the mall. He immediately went up to his room and out to the balcony. He still had to get used to this place. His room was bigger, he had his own bathroom, and there was a balcony. He knew he’d be spending many nights deep in thought on this very balcony, so he made a nice space out of it. It had decorative plants, a couple of chairs, and a small table with coasters to place drinks on.

He sat down in one of the chairs, the chair itself being more comfortable than he had expected. He decided he’d read, and got back up to go get a book from his suitcase. When he re-entered his room, he noticed his phone screen was lit just before it timed out, he turned it back on and noticed a message from an unknown number.

“hey, it’s johnny from the smoothie shop.”

Jaehyun smiled, unlocking his phone and opening the message. He made a contact and replied quickly.

[]

hey, johnny from the smoothie shop

_haha i like you already  
i’m on break rn, so i decided to text you :)_

“:)”  
you’re so cheesy lmao

_is there a problem with that? lol_

not at all, smoothie man

_“smoothie man”  
that’s all I am, a smoothie man :(_

[]

Jaehyun chuckled. He fell onto his bed and laid there as he typed out his response.

[]

maybe if I got to know you, you could be more than just a smoothie man

_well, what do you want to know?_

just tell me about yourself, anything you want me to know

_okay, well, i’m johnny, 21  
i originated in chicago, illinois, i’m 6’4”, my favourite colour is blue, i like strawberry banana smoothies,,,_

what brought you here, then?

_i’m on summer vacation with my family, we come here every year for the summer  
what about you?_

i’m jaehyun, but my real name is yoonoh, i’m 19  
i originated in seoul, south korea, i’m 6’0”, my favourite colour is white, i also quite enjoy strawberry banana smoothies  
and my family just moved here bc my dad got a job offer :D

_“:D” eye-_  
what were you doing before i texted?  
i was working, obviously 

i was about to read  
i started this book called 'it looks like this' the other day and i’m really liking it so far

_hmm, what’s it about?_

i’ll give you a brief summary of what i’ve gotten so far  
it’s about this kid named mike who moves to a new town and to a new school, and he meets this kid sean and becomes interested  
from what i’ve read, i recommend it for when you’re bored lmao

_i might have to give it a read  
oh, my break’s over, i’ll text you when i get off_

bye, smoothie man

[]

And with that, Jaehyun stood back up, grabbed his book, and sat back on the balcony to fall back into his own world.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehyun woke up with sun rays shining on his face, guessing that it was around noon. He was up later than usual, chatting with Johnny, who, after a month and a half, he still referred to as “smoothie man”. He felt groggy and his muscles hurt, but he got up to get some water from downstairs. He saw his mom sitting at the counter, eating whatever she had made for lunch.

“It’s about time you woke up. Were you up late texting that Johnny guy again?” His mother spoke as he walked into the kitchen.

“How did you know about that?” His mother chuckled.

“I just did. Now eat up, I made lunch.” Jaehyun complied, taking a serving for himself and sitting at the table to eat it. When he finished, he texted Johnny a good afternoon and went upstairs to get dressed. He decided against a shower, as he would be going to the gym.

He dressed in appropriate exercise gear and headed out, not forgetting to tell his mom where he was going. The boy arrived at the gym at around one o’clock, and he stayed until around four. He had texted Johnny earlier and they had planned to meet up at the mall, right after Johnny got off of work. Jaehyun was still on the route to be on time, but he’d have to be quick. He speed-walked home and showered quickly, and dressed himself even faster.

It was only a short fifteen minutes before he saw Johnny emerge from the back of the smoothie store. And, for some reason, the way Johnny had spotted him immediately, the way he was walking towards him with a smile that looked to be of admiration, made Jaehyun feel a flutter in chest. Jaehyun stood from his seat and stood in front of Johnny, the two not breaking eye contact for a good while.

“How was the gym?” the older male asked as they began towards the exit.

“It was nice, felt good, I haven’t been since I was back in Korea,” Jaehyun replied as he caught up with Johnny. They were off to the theater, it was replaying one of Johnny’s favourites and Jaehyun wanted to tag along. They arrived at the theater, Johnny paying for their tickets, and the two splitting the concessions.

The movie had ended before they knew it, and the sun was starting to set as they exited the theater.

“You hungry?” Johnny asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets as they walked out to his car.

“I could go for something,” the shorter replied as they got in the car.

“Good, I know this great restaurant, my cousin works there.”

When they got to said restaurant, Jaehyun noticed the neon sign and the small size of the place. They entered, and Jaehyun was surprised to see a familiar face.

“Hi, welcome to-- Jaehyun?” the host seemed surprised to see said male.

“Mark? I didn’t know you were here!” Johnny looked down at the two of them.

“Is there something I missed?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Jaehyun smiled at him.

“Mark and I are friends, we were incredibly close until he moved here,” the younger of the two explained.

“Mark and I were close too, until he moved to Korea,” Johnny stated, both he and Jaehyun now glancing down at the youngest male.

Mark just smiled at them.

“I never thought you two would meet,” he spoke, grabbing two menus.

“We met a few weeks ago, I just moved here,” Jaehyun replied as Mark led them to a booth at the back of the establishment.

“We should meet up on one of my days off, now that we’re all in one place,” the shortest said as the other two sat down and he placed the menus on the table.

“Yeah, that’d be nice. But soon, I’m only here for a couple more weeks,” Johnny said before Mark left to attend to more guests.

“That’s right, you’re only here for the summer,” Jaehyun spoke with a sigh.

“I miss this place every time I go back home, but now that I’ve met you, I’m gonna miss it even more,” Johnny said, opening his menu and beginning to scan through the options.

“You should come over sometime,” Jaehyun said, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Sure,” the older replied, flipping through the menu.

It was only a few minutes before Mark came back over to take their orders, and they sat and talked as they waited. The two of them could talk about anything: the interests they shared, their lives back at home, anything at all.

They spent over two hours at the restaurant, before they realized that it was getting late. Johnny drove Jaehyun home, and the younger spent the rest of the night on his balcony, reading and texting Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading uwu
> 
> idk how many chapters this is gonna have but uh i hope you can sit through all of them :D
> 
> thanks again uwu


End file.
